


Static

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season/Series 03-04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is gone, there's no point of crying out for help. AU Aeryn's Summer Vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

_A star up in the sky  
A poem to the dead  
Let this mistake  
Bring a vivid crystal to her eye_  
-The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  


* * *

  
Shouts and weapon fire fill the air around her. A loud crack, sharper then a pulse bomb, and a two story building collapses. She blinks, slowly, dust and debris clouding her vision. The destruction of the city surrounds her, presses against her. A long wail—a child’s scream— echoes and then stops abruptly.

Her tongue is thick, her lips cracked and dry. The tang of blood has dulled into a sour paste that clings to her sinuses, coats the back of her throat. She has no tears to wash the dirt from her face.

Footsteps thud past her, one catches her ankle, twisting it as the man stumbles, his breath catching. He looks down but does not see her. She watches him straighten and hurry away.

Her voice is gone, there’s no point of crying out for help. The handle of the knife that protrudes from her belly is wide, and rounded. She guesses it to be made of whisperwood, light and warm to the touch when clean. Now it was dark, almost black, her blood staining the grain. She knew not what the blade looked like.

She stared upward, searching. She will die alone and nameless on this planet, another body among the rubble. Her eyes strain, loosing focus.

Her child will never know the stars.

  
_-fin_


End file.
